Trouble at the Mall
by BlueSocks789
Summary: ONESHOT! A/U: It's summer time, and 15 year old Ban and Elaine are in the park, taking a stroll. After meeting up with King and Diane, they call Meliodas and Elizabeth and end up going to the mall. Unfortunately, they run into a few problems with Ban constantly stealing and Meliodas shopping in adult stores. BanxElaine KingxDiane MeliodasxElizabeth


\- Disclaimer: I don't own anything! -

\- Trouble at the Mall -

Ban strolled through the park, taking another drink of ale, ignoring the disapproving stares of people around him.

Elaine floated beside him, flushing in shame as everyone's glaring eyes burned her, "Ban...why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Huuh? Is it cause of those idiots staring? I can take care of 'em~," Ban grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, no! It's just that...you're drinking in a public park..." Elaine explained.

"We're 15, it's perfectly leegaal~," Ban lied as he brought the bottle to his mouth.

Elaine stared at Ban and stated, "You're 6 years underage,"

"Weeell, you don't wear underwear, so what's the difference~?" Ban asked.

"Ban!" Elaine's face burned,_ 'How does he know I don't wear underwear?!'_

Ban read her face expression and cackled, "You'll never knooow~!"

They continued strolling, eventually going through the second part of the park, the woods.

Elaine started to say something to Ban, but gasped at the item that Ban carried, "Ban...where'd you get that dress?!"

Ban was currently carrying a small bright yellow dress opposed to Elaine's pink dress that she was wearing.

"I bought it for yoou~," Ban lied, _'Heh, I stole it from a little giirl~,'_

"Oh Ban!" Elaine jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

Ban accepted the hug, but said, "Soo, where's my kiss~?"

"Umm...I'm going to change!" Elaine blushed as she wiggled out of his arms and ran into the public bathroom.

While he was waiting, King and Diane, who was also near this area, spotted Ban and walked up to him.

"Oh loook, it's my future brother in law~," Ban teased.

Diane giggled in amusement, but King wasn't too happy at the statement.

"Shut up..." King growled, "Anyway, what are you doing here? And why do you have ale in a public park?!"

"Oh, it's perfectly leegaal~," Ban brushed off as he took another swing, "Anyway, Elaine and I were just about to make out~,"

"WHAT?!" King yelled.

"Just kidding...probably," Ban shrugged, "So, where's Captain?"

"I dunno, I'll call him," King said as he took out his phone.

* * *

Meliodas and Elizabeth were currently watching TV at the Boar Hat.

"...Meliodas?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah?" Meliodas listened, changing the channel with his remote.

"Umm...are we a...you know..." Elizabeth stuttered.

"A couple? Of course we are! Why do you ask?" Meliodas wondered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know...umm..."

"...Oh, I know!" Meliodas said as he scooted closer by Elizabeth and smirked, "It's cause we haven't kissed yet!"

"..." Elizabeth blushed.

"Here, we can do it now," Meliodas smiled as he leaned even closer to Elizabeth and tilted his head.

Elizabeth had no choice but to give in. As their lips were an inch away, they heard a very loud 'RING RING RING RING!'

"Someone answer the phone!" Hawk yelled from the kitchen.

Meliodas gave Elizabeth a 'You were lucky!' look as he answered his phone, "Yo!"

"Hey Captain, where are you at?" King's voice was heard.

"At headquarters with Elizabeth and Hawk, why?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh, everyone's here, except Merlin and Gowther, and we're bored. Any ideas?" King asked.

"Hmm...we can go to the mall right now," Meliodas suggested.

"Good idea!" King agreed, "Meet us at the mall in a few!"

* * *

"Alright," Meliodas said as he hung up the phone.

King turned to the rest, "We're going to the mall,"

"The mall? Where there's a bunch of stuff there?" Ban asked excitedly.

Elaine, who just came back with her new dress on, frowned at Ban, "You don't plan on stealing anything, are you?"

"Nooo," Ban lied, checking out her new dress, "You look cute...ready to make out~,"

"WHAT?!" Elaine and King screamed.

"Just kiiidding...probably," Ban smirked as he licked his fangs.

"Please, don't say such things while I'm around," King felt lightheaded.

"We oughta start walking to the mall now," Diane dragged King's hand along as they started walking away.

"I love it when you hold my hand..." King dazedly said as he was following Diane.

"We'll follow you in a minute, I gotta use the bathroom!" Ban called out.

King and Diane waved, not looking back to see Ban's devious grin.

After King and Diane left, Ban turned to Elaine, "Okaaay, let's make out now~!"

"W-Wait! What about using the bathroom?" Elaine blushed as Ban picked her up and carried her to the nearest hidden tree.

"I liiied~," Ban sang as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Man, where's Ban and my sister?" King muttered as he looked at the time.

"It's only been 5 minutes," Diane stated.

King and Diane were at the entrance at the mall, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Hey King?" Diane asked.

"Yes?" King immediately responded.

"You think this outfit looks good on me?" Diane asked with uncertainty, "I think this design looks stupid..."

Diane was wearing a short denim skirt with pockets, along with a button up blue shirt, exposing part of her chest.

"No, no! You look amazing!" King reassured, wiping his bloody nose while staring at Diane's cleavage.

"Really?" Diane smiled, then it faltered, "...Are you sure you're not thinking of perverted things?"

"No!" King lied quickly, then scratched his head in embarrassment, "You always look good on whatever you wear,"

"King!" Diane blushed as she pulled him into a big hug.

King could barely hold his bloody nose as he was pressed into Diane's chest. He was enjoying the moment until-

"Yo!" Ban greeted as he arrived with Elaine.

Ban's white hair was more ruffled than usual, and Elaine sported a heavy blush on her face.

"What took you so lo- wait...you ACTUALLY made out?!" King's eyes widened.

"...I said 'Proobably', didn't I~?" Ban defended himself.

"Hey guys!" Meliodas waved as he and Elizabeth arrived.

"Hi," Elizabeth also waved then immediately started talking with Diane and Elaine.

"About time!" King growled angrily.

"What's up with him?" Meliodas asked.

"He's just maaad that he's the only virgin of the group~," Ban answered.

"WHAT?!" King screamed in disbelief.

Meliodas busted out laughing while Ban snickered, "I was just fooling with ya~,"

King sighed in relief, but quickly flushed in anger, "Let's go in already!"

When they entered the mall, all of their eyes widened at the amount of people there.

"There's more people than usual," Elizabeth looked at the mass crowds.

"I think it's because of the summer sales," Diane looked to see a good store. They were in the food court entrance, so there were mainly restaurants around.

"Well," Meliodas turned towards Elizabeth and started groping her breasts, "Let's go to Victoria's Secret!"

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth gasped as Meliodas grabbed her hand and ran off towards the store.

King's eyebrow twitched as he took a quick glance at Diane, and wiped an incoming nosebleed.

Diane glared at King, and it told him, 'We're not going in there!'

"What are we waiting for, let's go~!" Ban held Elaine's hand and started going towards the way Meliodas went.

"B-Ban!" Elaine flushed as she tried to stop his giant steps with her weight.

"Hey!" King yelled as he floated up to Ban's level, "Don't even think about going in there with my sister!"

"Why nooot~?" Ban whined.

"Because I said so!" King huffed, "And you know Captain's gonna be kicked out of the store anyway!"

"True~," Ban sighed disappointedly.

"Umm...how about we go to JCPenney for some shoes?" Elaine suggested.

Ban's face lightened up as he started walking Elaine to the store, "I looove seeing your pretty feet~!"

He then growled possessively, "**Cause they're **_**mine**_**! And no one can touch them but me!**"

"..."

"Let's go~!" Ban happily walked straight out of the food court with Elaine and turned right.

King had a disturbed look on his face, "...I'm 75% sure that he's bipolar,"

"No, that's just love!" Diane smiled.

_'That's some creepy love,' _King shuddered, "Let's grab something to eat.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ban and Elaine walked through the mall, bumping into multiple people.

Ban searched for JCPenney, but ended up passing Meliodas in Victoria's Secret, who was begging the clerk to buy at least one item for Elizabeth.

"Please! Can I at least buy the see through bra?!" Meliodas asked.

"No! You are clearly too young to be in this store!" the clerk yelled.

Elizabeth pleaded, "M-Meliodas, please listen to the clerk-"

"No! I want the see through bra!" Meliodas glared at the clerk.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" the clerk yelled as she grabbed her phone.

"RUN!" Meliodas yelled as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and bolted out of the store.

After finally finding and walking into JCPenney, they were greeted by an old woman.

As they started going towards the shoe section, Ban showed Elaine a lacy white vintage lingerie teddy, "You think this will fit you?"

"KYAAA!" Elaine screamed as she slapped the garment out of Ban's hands, "W-Where did you find that?!"

"Victoria's Secret," Ban immediately answered.

"H-How? This whole time we were walking to here! We only passed that store in a few seconds!" Elaine stressed.

Ban smirked as he flashed his fangs, "You'll never knooow~,"

Elaine sighed heavily, "Let's just go to the shoe section,"

Ban happily followed her until they arrived at the shoe section for kids.

"I can't believe I'm 15 and I still gotta be in the kid's section," Elaine frowned.

"Heeey, like this section~," Ban reassured as he squeezed her shoulders, "Now, see any shoes you like?"

As Elaine started looking around the section, an old woman walked up to them, "Is your little sister looking for shoes? Would you like any assistance?"

Ban turned to the old woman, "Lady, she's my girlfriend, and no thanks with the assistance,"

The old woman stared at at the 4'11 Elaine and compared her to the 6'11 Ban and shook her head while walking away.

"Found anything?" Ban asked Elaine, who looked troubled.

"Yeah, I have," Elaine answered as she floated up to the tallest shelf and brought down some white flip flops with yellow rhinestones on it.

"Let's see if it fits," Ban removed Elaine's ballet flats from her feet and replaced them with the flip flops.

Elaine jumped from the bench she was sitting on, and started walking around with the shoes. She decided that it fit perfectly.

"Sexy~," Ban whistled as he took in her full appearance, "All you need is some high heels,"

Elaine blushed and hurriedly put her regular shoes back on, "But my main problem is that I left my money at home,"

"I'll buy it for you," Ban stated.

"Ban, you have to actually purchase it, no stealing," Elaine shook her head.

"I knooow~," Ban said as he showed Elaine the wallet he had.

"Wait...you're really gonna buy it?!" Elaine gasped in disbelief as she saw that he had plenty of money.

Ban nodded his head and was shocked to see Elaine giving him a big hug.

After Elaine came to her senses, she blushed and tried to remove herself, but Ban held her back tightly, "I should buy you stuff more often~,"

Ban carried her to the checkout aisle and bought the shoes.

"Ban, why do you carry me so much? I can fly," Elaine questioned.

"Cause I love cuddling you~!" Ban responded as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Have a nice day..." The old woman glared at both of them as she handed Ban the receipt and shoes.

As they walked out of the store, Ban snickered as he held twice as much money as he spent,_ 'She didn't say anything about stealing my money back~,'_

* * *

After awhile, Ban and Elaine walked back to the food court, and joined Meliodas and Elizabeth's table.

"Where'd you guys go?" Meliodas asked as he stuffed his face with a taco.

"At first to Victoria's Secret, but King snapped," Ban explained.

"The lady immediately kicked me out when I walked in, thought I was 10!" Meliodas turned to Elizabeth, "Isn't Victoria your sister's name?"

"It's Veronica," Elizabeth corrected.

"You think there's a store called 'Veronica's Secret'?" Meliodas asked.

"I don't think my sister would like to own that type of a store..." Elizabeth blushed.

"Want some ice cream?" Ban asked Elaine.

Elaine nodded and Ban got up to go to the Dairy Queen restaurant annex nearby.

"I wonder where's King and Diane," Meliodas muttered.

"Probably at a clothing store," Elizabeth suggested.

"True, Diane's crazy about clothes," Meliodas nodded.

Ban returned with a huge sundae with two spoons, and handed one to Elaine, "Enjoy~,"

While they both dug into the sundae, Meliodas noticed Ban didn't carry a receipt for the ice cream, but ended up ignoring that in 5 seconds.

"Do you feel bad that we didn't invite Hawk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meh, he's fine," Meliodas brushed off.

"There they are!" a voice suddenly yelled.

All four turned to see the clerk from Victoria's Secret and a police officer.

"That's the 10 year old pervert and the 20 year old who stole my pink wallet!" the woman accused as they walked over to where the four was sitting at.

"Huuuh~?" Ban tilted his head in confusion.

"Ban...why do you have a pink wallet in your hand?" Elaine demanded.

"Cause I felt like stealing it~," Ban admitted.

"You are now being arrested for stealing," The policeman stated as he cuffed Ban.

He then turned to Elaine and cuffed her too, "And since you claim to be a 'couple', you are arrested for allowing him to steal from numerous stores!"

"Ha! Look Ban, he's a mall cop! What's he gonna do, put you in jail?" Meliodas laughed. Ban snorted, and then started joining in on the laughter.

"M-Meliodas, I think you should stop..." Elizabeth warned.

"He isn't gonna do nothing!" Meliodas snickered.

"You're also arrested for several charges of sexual harassment!" the officer growled as he cuffed Meliodas.

"Wait, what?!" Meliodas yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe he put us in jail..." Meliodas frowned as Ban, Elaine, and Elizabeth were stuck in a small plastic cell in the cop's office.

"I keep telling you, we're all 15 years old," Ban explained as he took out his ale and started drinking.

"Yeah right! And I'm 5 years old!" The policeman sarcastically said, "I'm not stupid! And if you're 15, then why are you drinking?!"

"Drinking at age 15 is perfectly leegaal~," Everyone mimicked Ban stimultaneously.

Elaine sighed as she was on the floor, cradling herself, "If I looked older, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's the policeman's. He's too retarded to see a beautiful 15 year old in front of his face~," Ban stated as he brought Elaine into his arms and cuddled her, "Plus also, it's Captain's fault too,"

"Okay, I admit this was partically my fault," Meliodas sighed.

Elaine smiled softly, that somehow made her feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Ban," Elaine smiled as she floated up and lightly pecked Ban's cheek.

"So, ready to make out~?" Ban whispered in her ear.

"KYAAA!" Elaine squealed as she started pushing Ban's kissing face unsucessfully away from her.

"Hey, if they're getting some, can I?" Meliodas asked as he started groping Elizabeth.

"Stop trying to do stuff in my office!" The policeman yelled.

Right at the moment, the door busted open to reveal King and Diane.

"Meliodas, I answered your text and..." Diane trailed off as she looked at the scene.

"What's going on here?!" King demanded.

"I received several charges of this grown man stealing and this little boy sexually harassing women," The policeman explained.

King sighed heavily,_ 'This is the 3rd time this week!' _and gave him everyone's school IDs, "This should prove that we're 15,"

The policeman checked out the IDs and gave them back to King, "Alright, they're free to go," he said as he opened the plastic cell, freeing the four, "Not because of the ID, it's cause I don't want a bunch of teenagers making out in my cell!"

Everyone quickly rushed out of the cell, and embraced King and Diane.

"I thought I was gonna stay in there forever!" Elaine cried as she hugged her brother.

King accepted the hug, while glaring at Ban the whole time.

Ban responded by smirking evilly while showing his fangs.

"They were gonna release you after about a day here," Diane reassured.

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Meliodas muttered.

"Guys? Can we leave? This place is disturbing..." Elizabeth asked as she noticed the officer's collection of women's high heels.

* * *

As they walked out of the mall, Elaine showed King her new shoes, "Ban bought me these without stealing at all!"

"I don't believe it!" King immediately said, but gaped over the paid receipt, "You stole the receipt, didn't you?!"

"Stop being so negative!" Elaine laughed.

"See? I don't always have to steal~," Ban gloated.

"Umm...Ban, why are you wearing a police uniform?" Meliodas asked.

Everyone stared at Ban's white police shirt with his black pants and cap. He even wore the badge along with it.

"I stole it from that mall cop," Ban explained then turned to Elaine, flexing his short sleeved arm, "It makes me look sexy, doesn't it~?"

Elaine blushed and quickly turned away from Ban's muscular arm.

"So much for not having to steal..." Diane growled.

"Anyway, Elaine, when do you plan on wearing this~?" Ban held up that same lacy white vintage lingerie teddy from Victoria's Secret.

"B-Ban!" Elaine covered her face in shame.

"Why deny it? It's a very good- King...are you okay?" Ban asked as he turned towards King, who was aiming multiple small spears towards Ban with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"...I should start running, should I?" Ban asked.

Meliodas, Diane, and Elizabeth nodded vigorously.

Ban immediately took off, with King right on his tail, "**GET BACK HERE!**"

"King! He was just kidding!" Elaine protested as she flew after him to try to avoid someone getting injured.

"No I wasn't~!" Ban called out as he barely dodged a spear that was thrown.

"Ban! Stop making it worse!" Elaine yelled in frustration.

The other three just stood there, not knowing what whenever to help or not. Meliodas chose the latter.

"I'm tired," Meliodas yawned, then turned to Diane and Elizabeth, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth smiled.

"It better not be a porno like last time," Diane warned.

"Don't worry, it won't...probably," Meliodas reassured as the three started walking off, ignoring the chaos that was right before their eyes.

\- The End -


End file.
